Feliz Aniversário, Leader sama
by Deidara Tonks
Summary: É isso o que acontece quando varios assassinos rank S de uma organização criminosa secreta se reunem na intensão se fazerem uma festa surpresa para o Líder da gangue.
1. Chapter 1

- Na tranquila noite de aniversário do Leader - sama, na mansão da base da Akatsuki... -

Kisame: E aí, tá tudo certo? Tudo nos esquemas?? - escondido atras da estante -  
Itachi: Sim. Tudo está preparado... - atrás do sofá -  
Tobi: EEEEEEEEEE, VAI SER UM FESTÃOOOO - em cima da estante -  
Deidara: CALA A BOCA SEU IDIOTA, un!! Ele já deve tá chegando! - atrás da cortina -Mina: Ai meu pé, Deidara! - atrás da cortina idem - E tira esse tufo de cabelo loiro da minha cara!  
Deidara: Vc num dá espaço, sua obesa, un!  
Mina: OBESA EH TUA MÃE SEU CAVALO  
Kakuzu: Shiu, silencio ae.  
Hidan: Caralho que demora! Cade o poha do Zetsu pra avisar se a merda do leader tá vindo ou não?? fala sério..  
Kakuzu: Já deve estar vindo, cala a boca vc também Hidan.  
Zetsu: Sim, ele está vindo... se preparem... - dentro da porta -  
- ...silencio -  
Tobi: ... ESSA NÃO! ESQUECI DE TRAZER O BOLO!! - se lembra de repente, ainda de cima da estante -  
Deidara: Droga Tobi , num fode!!  
Tobi: Perdão Deidara - senpai!! E agora?? Eu esqueci na padaria!! - panico -  
Itachi: ...  
Kisame: Tem que ser o inutil!  
Hidan: PUTA MERDA sempre tem que dar algo errado, sempre culpa do retardado do Tobi! Cada um ficou com sua função, e o bolo qm devia ter trazido era o Tobi, pq o idiota sempre esquece tudo, fala sério??...  
Kakuzu: Tobi, não acredito que você COMPROU O BOLO e esqueceu ele na padaria! - bem afim de matá-lo -  
Tobi: Vou ver se dá tempo de buscar! - se joga no meio da sala pra ir pra padaria -  
Deidara: NÃO AÍ, seu idiota, aí é onde vai ter a explosão surpresa!!  
Mina: Explosão surpresa??? De onde tirou isso, Deidara??? E PÁRA DE PISAR NO MEU PEH  
Deidara: Eu não estou pisando no seu peh, sua vaca!!  
Mina: Vou arrancar seus dedos um por um depois seu bruto!!  
Kakuzu: SILENCIO!  
Tobi: - no meio da sala no escuro - Gente, e agora?? o Leader - sama vai chegar, vai estragar toda a supresa, eu esqueci o bolo! eu to na zona de explosão!! Nãoooooo, Senpai que que eu façooooo - correndo em circulos -  
Kisame: Takipariu soh dá doido ... Sai daí, Tobi! Se o Leader chegar e te ver aí vai acabar a surpresa!!  
Tobi: Mas e o bolo?!!  
Hidan: FODA - SE O BOLO!  
Leader - sama: ... - entra.. acende a luz - Tobi?... que que você tá fazendo aí parado no meio da sala no escuro?

- BOOOOOOMMMM -  
- Explode o centro da sala - e Tobi também - numa fumaça vermelha e preta e aparecem milhares de bexigas coloridas -  
Kakuzu: um, dois, três...VAI!  
Todos: PARABÉNS PRA VC, NESTA DATAAAA QUERIDAAAA, MUITAS FELICIDADESSS, MUITOS ANOS DE VIDAAA, LEADER LEADER LEADER.. É PIQUE É PIQUE É PIQUE! (hidan: é pica é pica é pica!) É HORA É HORA É HORA (hidan: é rola! é rola! é rola!) RA TIM BUMMM PARABENS LEADER - SAMAAA AEEEEEE (hidan: ra tim bundaaaa aee pohaaaaa)  
Mina: E ae leader, que que achou da surpresa?  
Leader: ... - desmaia -  
Mina: O.O'  
Hidan: Caralho ele desmaiou!!  
Itachi: Seus idiotas, vcs assustaram ele...  
Zetsu: Pessoal, não é por nada mas o Tobi foi atingido pela explosão surpresa e está inconsciente no meio da sala...  
Deidara: Deu tudo errado! Culpa do idiota do Tobi que atrapalhou meu plano! ainda bem que ele tá desmaiado senão eu terminava de matar ele agora, un!  
Kisame: - abanando o leader - Que mancada, pessoal, ehehehe... preparamos a festa e o Leader desmaia...  
Itachi: Aconselho a irmos a uma pizzaria já que deu tudo errado...  
Hidan: Ah que se foda, deita ele na cama e amanhã a gente pensa nisso... - bocejando - tah me dando sono, fala sério poha...  
Kakuzu: Não inventa merda, Itachi. E na verdade a culpa foi do Deidara que fez essa explosão cretina sem a nossa permissão..  
Deidara: Sem a permissão de vcs?? Desde qndo preciso de permissão de vs pra fazer minha arte, un?? E tem mais, este era meu presente de aniversário pro Leader - sama!  
Kakuzu: Ah com ctz, uma explosão no meio da sala com o Tobi nela, 'grande ideia' Deidara... E Hidan seu desgraçado, a culpa é toda sua também, que berrou "foda - se o bolo" bem na hora que o Leader entrou!  
Hidan: QUE FOI OW IMBECIL, TÁ QUERENDO BRIGA???  
Kakuzu: NÃO ME PROVOCA HIDAN, VC ME CONHECE  
Hidan: EU NUM TENHO MEDO DE VC NÃO, OW! FILHO DE UMA PUTA!  
Zetsu parte branca: Parem vcs dois, devemos acordar o Leader  
Zetsu parte negra: Não, vamos comer o Leader e o bolo e dormir  
Hidan: Falando sério... concordo com o Zetsu nego, tirando a parte de comer o Leader e o deixando de oferenda pra Jashin - sama  
Kakuzu: Vamos dormir.  
Deidara: NÃO!! Qro ir pra pizzaria!  
Kakuzu: Nem pensar! Vai gastar mais do que já gastamos com a festa que não deu certo!  
Deidara: E dae? Não deu certo mesmo, un...  
Itachi: Estamos em 7 excluindo Tobi que esta desmaiado, vamos fazer uma votação...  
Kisame: - traz uma caixa e faz um buraco no meio, recorta 7 pedacinhos de papel e entrega 1 pra cada -  
Leader: - desmaiado ainda -  
Todos: - anotam o que qrem no papelzinho e depositam na urna -  
Kisame: - pouco depois - Certo, agora vejamos o que foi decidido... - pega os papeizinhos - ... deu empate, pq o Zetsu votou em 2  
Kakuzu: Não vale  
Zetsu branco: Quero pizza  
Zetsu negro: Quero dormir  
Mina: Aff nunca dah nada certo nessa merda de casa!  
Hidan: Poha que se foda, acorda o idiota do Tobi pra ele dar o voto dele e sair do empate...  
Deidara: - chuta Tobi - Acorda idiota  
Tobi: QUE QUANDO ONDE O QUE HOUVE! O BOLOOOO  
Deidara: - chuta denovo - Calado, idiota! Un.. Vai, vota ae que que vc qr.. pizza ou dormir??  
Tobi: hmm - pensativo - :3 ... que que vc votou senpai? Pra mim sua decisão é.. -  
Kakuzu: NÃO VALE, cada 1 tem que ter seu voto original!  
Deidara: -.\)  
Tobi: Certo... acho que quero dorm - ...  
Deidara: SAIBA QUE SE VC DEVE FAZER UM VOTO CONSCIENTE, SE VOTAR ERRADO COM CTZ VC VAI PAGAR PELAS CONSEQUENCIAS, un  
Tobi: CERTO, EU QUERO PIZZA!!!  
Deidara: Decidido, pizza  
Kakuzu: DE JEITO NENHUM!  
Deidara: Comassim de jeito nenhum?! o cara votou pra pizza, então concluimos que a maior parte aqui qr pizza!!  
Kakuzu: Vc o instigou a escolher a pizza!!  
Itachi: Certo - ignorando a discussão - .. votação feita, vamos logo então. - completamente sem sono -

- Pouco depois, na pizzaria... -  
- Sentados numa mesa grande -  
Hidan: E ae, esse lider imbecil da poha não acorda nunca? Fala sério...  
Mina: - balança/espanca o leader - é, não tem jeito.. mas pelo menos a presença do aniversariamente é o que importa..  
Leader: - desmaiado sentado na cadeira torto -  
Garçonete: Aqui está o menu, senhores...  
Deidara: Obg - pega o menu e passa a lingua da mão rapidamente no pulso da garçonete -  
Garçonete: - se assusta e sae andando - O.O'...  
Deidara: unn :3  
Mina: putz.. que nojo Deidara  
Deidara: Nojo o caramba, tenho ctz que tbm qria uma lambida dessas, un ;D - mostra a lingua da mão esquerda -  
Mina: Sai pra lah, loiro idiota!! Já to farta de vc, pisou no meu pé 14 vezes, depois tacou aquelas suas bombas ridiculas no meio da sala... acabou com a decoração amazonica india - barroca do ambiente... Com ctz foi isso que desmaiou o Leader - sama.  
Kakuzu: Todos concordamos que foi isso.  
Deidara: - se levanta - QUIÉ SEUS IMBECIL, QUE SE FODA, NÃO ME IMPORTA SE GOSTARAM OU NÃO DA MINHA ARTE, AFINAL VCS SÃO MESMO UNS IDIOTAS QUE NÃO CONSEGUEM ENCONTRAR NEM SENTIR A ESSENCIA DA VERDADEIRA BELEZA DO PODER QUE HA ESCONDIDO NUMA EXPLOSÃO, UN!!  
- Geral olhando -  
Tobi: Isso ae Senpai!!  
Deidara: E NÃO PERGUNTEI NADA PRA VC, TOBI!  
Segurança: - chega - Senhor, se continuar com escandalo na pizzaria, seremos obrigado a expulsá - los  
Kisame: Não, o imbecil já disse tudo que tinha pra dizer, hehehe, agora senta ae Deidara!!  
Deidara: Droga! Merda de pizzaria..Estão olhando o que?? Un! - senta com braço cruzado e bico -  
Itachi: ...  
Hidan: Aff, sem comentários, fala sério...  
Zetsu: Agora que estamos aqui, me passem o menu, vamos escolher a pessoa, quer dizer, a pizza...  
Kisame: WTF??? PIZZA DE ALICHE??!? - olhando o menu -  
Tobi: Que isso Kisame - san :3  
Kisame: Aliche é pizza de peixe com filé de anchova!! Ah não!!! - tira a samehada do nada - ONDE ESTÁ O COZINHEIRO DESSA ESPELUNCA!! AHAHAHA EU VOU RASPÁ - LO E COLOCA - LO NO LUGAR DO ALICHE PRA ELE VER QUE BOM QUE VAI SER!  
Deidara: Puta merda, era o que faltava... - puxando a franja pra cobrir o rosto ao todo -  
Kakuzu: Chega, mais vergonha pro nosso lado, Kisame sucega!!  
Kisame: ESTÃO OLHANDO O QUE, ESTA É MINHA ESPADA A SAMEHADA HAHAHAHA, EEHHH PESSOAL, ELA NÃO CORTA, ELA RASSSSSPA!  
Leader: - desmaiado sentado na cadeira torto -  
Itachi: Deixa de ser retardado, senta e cala a boca...  
Kisame: Qualé Itachi, vai me dizer que concorda com essa merda de Aliche?! HumF!... - guarda a samehaba e senta -  
Deidara: - com cara de cuh - ... ok, vai ser quatro queijos pra geral e não se fala mais nisso...  
Tobi: Tenho alergia a queijo :3  
Deidara: Problema seu, quero 4 queijos.  
- Meia hr depois eh decidida 4 queijos, mesmo que Tobi tenha alergia -  
Garçonete: - Vem entregar a pizza -  
Deidara: - olhando pra ela com cara de safado -  
Garçonete: - Dividindo as fatias e colocando nos pratos -  
Deidara: - Desce a mão pra baixo da mesa e passa a lingua da mesma na coxa da garçonete -  
Garçonete: AHH! - derruba pizza no colo de Itachi - AH, me perdoe!! Eu... me assustei com algo..  
Itachi: ...Vc derrubou pizza em mim, senhorita..  
Garçonete: Eu sei, eh que, eu.. - olhando a propria perna e pra Deidara, assustada -  
Deidara: hehehe... un  
Mina: Puta merda, sai daqui sua inconpetente!  
Garçonete: Antes deixe - me ajudar!!... - tentando tirar a fatia da pizza do colo de Itachi -  
Kisame: ¬¬'...  
Itachi: Essa não é a pizza... ù/.\ú  
Garçonete: Ah! - corada - Desculpa, eu não pretendia pegar outra coisa, eu qria pegar a pizza... eu..  
Kisame: Vai logo vadia!! Demorou! - ciumes -  
Itachi: ...  
Garçonete: - atrapalhada, tira a pizza do colo de itachi com a mão mesmo e coloca no prato do Zetsu -  
Zetsu: - olhando da pizza recém colocada no prato pra garçonete -  
Garçonete: ... - lesasa -  
Mina: Sai daqui vadia!  
Garçonete: ... - lesada -  
Kakuzu: Putz... que que vc fez Itachi?..  
Garçonete: - acorda - Eu... - desmaia - ...  
Itachi: Tenho certeza que o que ela presenciou nesse espaço de 72 hrs será inesquecível...  
Leader: - desmaiado sentado na cadeira torto -  
Segurança: - retorna - O que aconteceu?? Ela desmaiou?  
Hidan: Não idiota, não tá vendo que ela só se jogou pq num aguenta mais trabalhar nessa merda de pizzaria? Fala sério... Alias, deixa ela ae, vai dar um ótimo sacrificio pro grande Jashin - sama.  
Segurança: O.O'  
Kakuzu: Não fala merda, Hidan! Ela desmaiou sim, segurança, agora tira ela daqui que precisamos comer a pizza antes que esfrie pq foi cara!  
Hidan: Não vai tirar não!! To falando que quero sacrificá - la pro Jashin - sama e vc manda o cara tirar ela?? Tá pensando o que, kakuzu?? Não se mete nos meus assuntos religiosos não, caralho!!!  
Itachi: ...  
Kakuzu: - Vira um murro fudido na cara do Hidan - Me respeita, rapaz!  
Hidan: - nariz sangrando - HAHAHAHAH só porque vc quer!! Eu vou sacrificar essa puta agora, e quero que se foda geral!! - sobe em cima da mesa -  
Kisame: Hehehe, cada uma.. - assisindo a zona -  
Hidan: - vai andando sobre a mesa derrubando tudo, pega a garçonete, e tira a estaca pra matá - la - POR NOSSO GRANDE JASHIN - SAMA, QUE ESTE SANGUE DERRAMADO LHE SEJA DADO Ó GRANDE DEUS DE TODA CARNIFICINA!!!  
Segurando: VCS SE RETIREM AGORA DO LUGAR! SOLTEM ELA OU EU CHAMO A POLICIA!!  
Hidan: Cala a boca seu grande filho de uma puta do caralho, vc está me atrapalhando, porra!!  
Kakuzu: DESCE DAE AGORA, HIDAN! OU EU ARRANCO SEU CORAÇÃO E ENGULO!  
Deidara: Desisto da pizza, vou embora..  
Kisame: Eu também..  
Itachi: ... - se levanta tbm -  
Mina: Aff, sem comentários, depois dessa vamos embora...  
Tobi: Concordo com o senpai! - vai junto -  
Kakuzu: - derruba Hidan da mesa com mais outro murro -  
Geral: SOCORROoooo - alvoroço na pizzaria -  
Hidan: EU VOU TE MORDER E ARRANCAR TUA CABEÇA NA DENTADA CARALHO, KAKUZU ME SOLTA!  
Segurança: - chamando a policia -  
Zetsu: - Levanta e pega a garçonete desmaiada/saindo da pizzaria -

- Lá fora em frente à van da Akatsuki preta com nuvens vermelhas -  
Deidara: E agora, a gente vai embora?  
Tobi: Deidara - senpai, cade o Zetsu - san?  
Zetsu: - chega palitando os dentes -  
Kisame: WTF?  
Zetsu negro: Ela é gostosa  
Zetsu branco: Literalmente...  
Deidara: POHA VC COMEU A GARÇONETE? Humf!... -.\)...  
Mina: Ok, depois dessa DEFINITIVAMENTE vamos embora..  
Tobi: Mas vamos deixar o Hidan - san e o Kakuzu - kun lá dentro:T  
Kisame: Hehe pessoal, esquecemos o Leader lá dentro também ou é impressão minha?  
Itachi: ...  
Mina: Caraleo!!  
- Nessa mesma hr chega a policia yuuuyuuuuyuuuu - barulho de sirene -  
Hidan: - sae correndo da pizzaria segurando a própria cabeça -  
Kakuzu: - sae correndo da pizzaria carregando as pizzas -  
Familias: SOCORRO!! CHACINAAAAAA!! - assustados com Hidan -  
Cabeça do Hidan: PUTA QUE O PARIU, ONDE FOI PARAR A OFERENDA???  
Deidara: - apenas aponta pro Zetsu -  
Zetsu parte negra: Já era filho..  
Hidan: SEU FILHO DA PUTA, ELA ERA OFERENDA PRO JASHIN - SAMA!!  
Kakuzu: - chegando - Entrem logo na van, a policia vai pegar a gente!  
Mina: Que isso?!? vc trouxe essas pohas de pizzas??  
Kakuzu: - nem responde e entra -  
Itachi: Ok, eu dirigo..  
Todos: NEM FUDENDO!

- Pouco depois eh decidido que o Kisame dirigisse, e todos retornam pra mansão - ...  
- Na sala da mansão - :  
Cabeça do Hidan: Kakuzu seu grande filho de uma puta, me costura  
Kakuzu: NÃO!  
Cabeça do Hidan: FALANDO SÉRIO, POHA! - esparramando sangue pelo sofá -  
Kakuzu: NÃO SUJA O SOFÁ SEU DESGRAÇADO!!! ELE FOI CARO!  
Hidan: HUSADUHSASHDUA ENTÃO ME COSTURA, CARALHO!  
Deidara: Pessoal, desistimos de vez?  
Tobi: Se quiser podemos passear pra alguma balada denovo, Senpai!  
Deidara: NÃO, BALADA COM VC NUNCA MAIS, UN!  
Tobi: ahh... :T mas foi tão legal..  
Itachi: O kakuzu trouxe a pizza, certo? Vamos come - la aqui mesmo, assistir um filme, e pronto, vale de festa de aniversário e o leader vai curtir  
Zetsu negro: O aniversariante não está  
Kisame: Galera, hehe... acho que esquecemos o leader - sama na pizzaria..  
Mina: POHA!! É MESMO!  
Itachi: ...  
- Nessa mesma hora é ouvido do lado de fora da mansão - :  
Policia¹: "Saem todos da casa, Saem todos da casa com as mãos erguidas, repito: saem todos da casa com a mão erguida e desarmados"  
Kakuzu: - termina de costurar a cabeça de Hidan no lugar - Poha, era o que faltava... nos seguiram!  
Deidara: Deixa! Eu explodo eles, un!! - corre até a janela e espia - Putz!! Essa não! Estão segurando o leader - sama!!  
Mina: QUE?!? - vai olhar na janela tbm -  
- Lá fora haviam carros do FBI e 4 policiais pra fora dele com cara de bundões, apontando as armas pra mansão, um dos policiais segurando o Leader - ainda desmaiado - com um revolver na cabeça dele -  
Tobi: Essa não!! E agora Deidara - senpai?! Vão matar o leader - sama!!! T.T  
Deidara: Cala a boca, idiota, un! .'...  
Kisame: - indo olhar janela idem - Que safados, estão usando o Leader - sama de refém!  
Hidan: ... - saindo de fininho -  
Kakuzu: - olha a janela - Hidan, vc vai!... Hidan? Maldito, onde ele se meteu!!  
Mina: Isso, boa kakuzu, Hidan vai lah fora!  
Hidan: NÃO!!! - sai de trás do sofa - NÃO ME ENCHAM O SACO, EU NÃO VOU, PUTA QUE O PARIO!! O KAKUZU VAI!  
Deidara: O Kakuzu não serve, vc pode receber todos os tiros, não vai ter problema, un!  
Itachi: Vai logo, Hidan  
Kisame: hehehe é isso ae  
Tobi: Força Hidan - san!  
- Em alguns minutos todos combinam o que será feito -  
Policial¹ lá fora: "Repetindo, se não sairem da casa em 5 segundos, vamos atirar no Chefe da máfia que temos em maos, se retirem da casa agora, invadiremos e atiramos, se retirem da casa agora"  
Hidan: NÃO CARALEO, ME SOLTA KAKUZU, SEU FILHO DA PUTA, ME SOLTA POHA, CARALHO, FILHO DA PUTA DESGRAÇADO MALDITO CORNO!! EU NÃO QUERO FAZER ISSO!  
Kakuzu: - pega Hidan a força e taca ele pela janela -  
Hidan: - cai lá fora/pescoço recém costurado - Poha! Por jashin - sama... fala sério...  
Policial²: CUIDADO GALERA, É O CARA QUE PERDEU A CABEÇA!!  
Hidan: ... OLHA AQUI SEUS PECADORES DO CARALEO, OU VCS SOLTAM O VIADO DO LEADER - SAMA AGORA, OU EU FURO A TRIPA DE VCS COM MINHA FOICE TRIPLA, HAHAHAUASHUSHHSSHSHAAHAHA - ergue a foice -  
Mina: - assistindo da janela - Caralho, que que esse imbecil tá fazendo!!  
Kakuzu: É de proposito soh pra eu ter mais trabalho pra costurar ele depois, maldito!!  
Deidara: Puta que o pariu mas eh um burro mesmo!! Un - pegando argila e preparando um pássaro -  
Tobi: Isso Senpai!! eeeee! \o\ /o/ Deidara - senpai vai mostrar o quanto a arte dele é incriveeelll  
Deidara: VAI SE FUDER, não pedi sua opinião, un!  
Lá fora policial¹: DISPARAR, FOGO! - atiram -  
Hidan: HAHAHAHA PODEM ATIRAR A VONT... - - um tiro acerta no maxilar - - MAIO MAXULIIARU, XEU XAXORRO FIODAUMPYUTA IXO LOI! - outro tiro acerta no olho esquerdo - POLA!  
Kakuzu: - assistindo da janela - Ele está quase, vai Itachi! Sua vez!  
Itachi: - corre e sai pelos fundos da casa -  
Hidan: - la fora sendo atingido por todos os tiros - HAHUASHUHASAHAHAS.. AH É, agoula io tingo quie fingiru tah molendo - sem conseguir falar direito sem maxilar/completamente fudido/furado/torto - EXA NAUMMM EXTAUM MI MATÄNDIO.. JAXIN - XAMAAA... SALANDUO XÉRIO  
Policial¹: NÃO DESISTAM! ELE ESTÁ QUASE CEDENDO! CONTINUEM ATIRANDO!  
- alguns segundos depois os policiais atiram até acabarem as balas -  
Hidan: - cai desmaiado na propria poça de sangue -  
Policial¹: Seus imbecis, vcs mataram ele, era pra termos prendido ele e não matado!  
Policial4: Mas chefe, vc que disse que era pra gente atirar sem parar...  
Policial¹: Claro! Ele estava quase nos atacando com a foice, portanto foi legitima defesa!  
Policial³: Com ctz, chefe!  
Policial²: AAEEE O CHEFE EH DEMAIS!  
Policial4: AEEE conseguimosss!! \o\ /o/ Então, que que eu faço com esse aqui? - segurando o leader com o revolver na cabeça dele -  
Leader: - desmaiado - ...  
Policial¹: Calma ae seus idiotas, ainda tem mais dentro da casa!  
Policial²:Essa não, acabaram as balas!  
Policial4: Só nos resta UMA UNICA BALA, CHEFE, a que está nessa arma apontada na cabeça do tiozão aqui!  
Leader: - desmaiado - ..  
Policial¹: Tudo bem, caso tentem algo, pelo menos temos ainda o refém!  
Itachi: - aparece calmamente - Boa noite senhores...  
Policial³: - aponta a arma - Droga, sem munição! Fudeu!  
Policial¹: Tudo bem, o rapaz está desarmado!  
Itachi: - mãos erguidas - Sim, como os senhores podem ver, eu estou sem arma alguma, eu vim aqui me entregar, em nome meu e de meu falecido amigo Hidan e de todos os outros que ainda estão dentro da casa, pedimos perdão por um de nós ter devorado a garçonete, e pelo alvoroço qual fizemos dentro da pizarria, ambiente de familia.  
Policial³: - emocionado -  
Policial¹: Não ³, não se deixe enganar, ele deve estar mentindo!  
Itachi: Eu juro que falo apenas a verdade, podem ver isso nos meus olhos...  
Policiais: - encaram - ... .  
Itachi: E a verdade que eu digo é que vcs são fracos, e o que vão viver nas proximas 72 horas..  
Deidara: Já falou demais!! - enfia a cabeça pra fora da janela e grita - CATA O LEADER LOGO E SAI DAE, UN!  
Itachi: ... Certo.. ù/.\ú - pega o leader desmaiado dos braços do Policial4 -  
Policiais: ... - lesados -  
Itachi: - coloca leader na cacunda e sae andando calmamente -  
Hidan: - cabeça descolada do corpo todo arregaçado/caido na propria poça de sangue - PELAE ITACHU, vuxe num vae mi diexaru aky neh xeu fio diouma pyuta! Xi o Dedura tacaru una bombia elu tio fundido, xafalndo xerio, pola!  
Itachi: - ignora/nem um pko afim de colher os restos de Hidan/passa reto e entra na casa -  
Mina: - tira o leader da cacunda de Itachi e joga ele no sofá - Incompetente do caraleo  
Leader: - desmaiado - ...  
Kakuzu: Poha Itachi vc esqueceu o Hidan lá fora  
Itachi: Eu não queria sujar minhas mãos...  
Deidara: Ok, que se foda, agora é minha vez de colocar pra cima esses policiais imbecis, un!  
Kakuzu: ESPERA! Zetsu, vai lá buscar o Hidan..  
Zetsu: - de boa assistindo TV Fotossintese - ... ¬¬  
Kakuzu: VAI LOGO , INFERNO!  
Zetsu: - se funde no sofá e desfunde no quintal, pega os restos de Hidan e desfunde de volta pra dentro de casa -  
Hidan: ai calaleo cunindadio cum meu celeblo tá siultandio...  
Kakuzu: DROGA NÃO O COLOQUE NO SOFÁ, ZETSU!  
Zetsu parte negra: ¬¬ tá abusando folgado...  
Kisame: Ae galera, hehe, num é por nada mas os puliça tão saindo do MS do Itachi..  
Deidara: OKAY É MINHA VEZ, UN!  
Tobi: Vai lá senpai!!  
Deidara: - olhando da janela, joga um pássaro de argila recém feito e o controla até se pousar na cabeça do policial¹ -  
Policial¹: - acordando - MEUDEUS, EU ACHO QUE TIVE O PIOR PESADELO DE MINHA VIDA E VOU ENTRAR EM COMA AGO - Deidara: KATSU!  
- BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNGGGGGGGGGG -  
Deidara: hehe!A arte é um estouro, un!  
Geral: ¬¬ ...  
Leader: Argh...  
Mina: Pessoal, parece que o leader tá acordando!  
- Geral faz rodinha pra ver -  
Deidara: E ae tá acordando leader - sama? un...  
Kisame: Hehe, parece que sim  
Leader: Poha.. - acorda - Que que vcs querem?.. ¬¬  
Mina: Vc ficou o tempo desmaiado seu imbecil  
Leader: Tempo todo de q?  
Kisame: Coisas demais.. hehehe  
Tobi: PARABÉENSSS LEADER - SAMAAAA - traz a pizza de 4 queijos com uma vela em cima -  
Kakuzu: putz  
Leader: Parabéns??  
Zetsu branco: Sim, passamos por mal bocados pra preparar uma surpresa pra vc..  
Zetsu negro: Nos fudemos bonito  
Leader: Surpresa??  
Deidara: É sim, poha.. un, pq? Não lembra da explosão e do parabéns pra vc que cantamos?  
Leader: Ah é, lembrei... ¬¬  
Hidan: AE TATUZU VEINE MI AJUDALE POLA EXTONU AQUIO NU CATINO  
Kakuzu: Já vou.. então, leader, foi bem foda, mas parabéns ae  
Leader: HUSDUHSAUD como vcs são retardados, seus idiotas, hoje não é meu aniversário... é daqui dois meses apenas... se fuderaammmmm

Geral: ...

... LEADER FILHO DE UMA PUTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- fim -


	2. Chapter 2

Nota da autora: Fiz essa poha de fic pro meu negaum Itachi-senpai (marilia ) pq ela disse que ia fazer um zine mas acabou fazendo do nosso rpg noiado do dia anterior.. negaum eu sei q vc me ama, un

E, a idéia base mesmo foi do Mael, namorado do outro Itachi que existe na minha vida (Luthy - tbm cosplayer dele) sobre fazer uma fic que conta o niver do leader husdusadhusda

Mas mudei a parte do 'teatro' e zuneei um poko pra ficar mais tosco 8D

unnn... é a primeira fic que coloco aqui, embora não seja a primeira fic comédia zuada de akatsukis que faço, geralmente faço sobre o Deidara, meu personagem do coração, un

Agora chega de lambição...

Tonks


End file.
